Un héros non reconnus
by EOWINDAWELL
Summary: Cela fait à peine quelque heure que Voldemort est mort. Drago retrouve ses parents et maintenant il veut retrouver Severus. Merci encore à Jes-cullen-malfoy pour la correction ;)


**"Un héros non reconnus"**

La guerre est finie !

Une phrase qui résonnait chez tous les sorciers, que se soit d'ancien mage-noir que des combattants de l'ordre, la guerre était finie, Voldemort était tombé.Personne ne faisait attention à mon père, ma mère et encore moins à c'était des élèves de Poudlard que je voyais, des professeurs, des familles, mais pas un regard… n'étions que trois ombres sur ce magnifique père qui avait tant changé et qui se montrait doux avec ma mère et moi, plus de glace sur son visage, il me souriait. Son visage était creusé par la fatigue et la peur, mais maintenant, il avait enfin la liberté.Moi aussi j'étais libre, ma mère aussi, nous étions libres de Voldemort, mais visiblement, pas de la réputation que nous avions.J'avais besoin de retrouver d'autres visages familiers, mais pratiquement tous les élèves de Serpentard étaient absents, même mon parrain était absent, où était-il ?Il n'avait pas pu mourir, pas après toutes ces épreuves, Severus Rogue était l'homme le plus courageux que je je l'avais vu lancer, quelques mois plus tôt, son patronus en forme de biche donnant un message à Potter, j'avais compris qui il était et qu'il jouait parfaitement son rôle d' était aussi protecteur. Il m'avait aidé alors que je l'avais rejeté, mais heureusement qu'il avait tenu tête, car je n'aurais jamais pu terminer ma mission à la fin de ma sixième anné était un héros lui aussi, je voulais le voir, mais peut-être se cachait-il de peur qu'on ne le prenne encore pour un traitre.

- Père savez-vous où Severus pourrait être ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de mon père, avant que celui-ci ne reprenne la parole.

- La dernière fois que j'ai entendu son nom, c'était quand le seigneur des ténèbres m'a dit de le faire venir au hangar à bateau.

Je hochai la tête, puis annonçai que je voulais marcher un peu seul, vu que le danger était écarté.Je ne fis guère attention aux regards noirs des autres élèves, en fait, je m'étais décidé à marcher tête baissé , Drago Malefoy, ex-prince des Serpentard, marchait la tête baissée, comme un enfant prit en faute, mais peu importe, il fallait que je vois un visage familier. J'en avais un en tête, celui de mon parrain, celui que je connaissais depuis que j'étais tout petit et qui n'avait pas encore montrer signe de vie, depuis que Voldemort avait été tué par Harry Potter, il y a maintenant quelques heures à dirigeant vers le hangar à bateaux, comme m'avait dit mon père, le dernier endroit où il avait vue Severus », un étrange sentiment de peur et de stress m'envahit.C'était calme, trop calme, on entendait juste le clapotis de l'eau contre les barques et le grincement des cordes les calme… mais si cela se trouve, Severus n'était même plus là, je me faisais des idées, enfin…

Le visage qu'avait affiché mon père me revint en mé celui-ci avait prit un air si « mortifié » ?Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, fermant les yeux, mon cœur accélérant. Non tout allait bien, je me faisais des idées, d'ailleurs j'allais ouvrir la porte juste devant moi et je rigolerais de ma stupidité.Seulement ce ne fut pas le cas….

Mon souffle fut brusquement coupé. Impossible de tenir plus longtemps sur mes jambes, je tombai à genoux devant mon parrain… vers lui, je cherchai un signe de vie, une respiration, un battement de cœur, n'importe quoi

Severus n'était pas mort !Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je gémis avec peine :

- Severus… Parrain c'est Drago… C'est finit…

Rien… toujours rien. Puis ses yeux toujours fermés, comme s'il était simplement endormis, non pas comme si…il était endormis !

Je le savais, il allait ouvrir les yeux à cet instant… mais ce ne fut pas le les dents, j'enfouis ma tête dans sa cape, déversant mes larmes, avant de relever la tête et de hurler :

- NOOOOOOOOOOON ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !

Continuant de hurler à m'en éclater les cordes vocales, je ne vis pas l'ombre d'une personne entrer dans le pleurant contre mon parrain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule, mais je ne réagis était mort, il était mort, il s'était sacrifié, il avait tenu le secret jusqu'au bout et il était là sans que personne ne sache ce qu'il était devenus, ne ce posant même pas la question, alors qu'il s'était sacrifié pour leurs putains de vie à la con !

- Malefoy, je sais tout.

Je me détournai vers la personne qui avait prit la parole… qui d'autre que Potter !?Je n'avais même pas envie de me battre, juste qu'il me foute la paix, qu'il me laisse le Seigneur-le-balafré-je-suis-vainqueur. Pourtant dans ses yeux, je ne voyais aucune fierté, aucune joie, il avait juste l'air lasse, fatigué et usé.Je déglutis et repris d'une voix rauque, du fait d'avoir hurler :

- Tu sais quoi exactement ?

- Que des personnes sont loin d'êtres ce que l'on croit

**Fin**


End file.
